a red envelope
by StaRinYeon65
Summary: Amplop merah penemuan seorang member SoShi yang menyebabkan malapetaka.
1. Chapter 1

_Aku menunggumu_

_Di dalam duniaku_

_Jangan takut_

_Aku menjagamu_

Teks yang manager berikan pada SHINee

"Hyung, apa ini lirik lagu?" tanya Taemin

"Sepertinya iya.." jawab Onew

"Hyung, aku rasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada lirik lagu ini.." kata Taemin sambil menatap kertas yang diberikan manager

"Coba aku lihat, tadi aku belum sempat baca" kata Key sambil merebut kertas yang sedang di genggam Taemin

_Datanglah_

_Kau tidak akan menyesal_

_Berikan aku darahmu_

_Berikan aku jiwamu_

"Sepertinya ini memang tidak nyambung" kata Key sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Memang aneh" balas Taemin

"Aneh bagaimana?" Jonghyun heran, Key memberikan kertasnya ke Jonghyun

_Kau tidak mengerti_

_Percaya padaku_

_Aku janji, tak membiarkanmu membunuh diri_

_Aku yang akan melakukannya_

"Memang tidak nyambung.. Sepertinya ini bukan lirik lagu.. aku tak mengerti maksudnya" kata Onew seraya melihat ke arah kertas yang di pegang Jonghyun

"Coba baca ini, Min.." kata Jonghyun sambil menyodorkan kertasnnya ke Minho, yang lain hanya menatap ke arah Jonghyun lalu Minho bergantian. Minho baca lirik lagu yang di tulis di kertas itu

_Berikan aku jiwamu_

_Flaming charisma of almighty leader, berikanlah_

_Aku membutuhkan jiwa muda_

_Berikan padaku_

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Minho sambil mengembalikan kertasnya ke Jonghyun

"Aku juga tidak tau.. Siapa penciptanya juga tak tertulis disini, bahkan nadanya juga kita tidak tau kan?" jawab Jonghyun sambil balik menanya

"Telpon manager hyung saja.. Kita tanya tentang lirik ini.." usul Key

"Eh sebentar, bukannya tadi manager hyung memberikan kertas ini dibungkus menggunakan amplop?" tanya Taemin sambil mengerutkan keningnya lalu mencari amplop yang di beri oleh manager

"Maksudmu yang ini?" tanya Minho sambil mengacungkan amplop berwarna merah darah pekat

"iya, itu.." kata Taemin sambil menunjuk amplopnya

Jonghyun dan Onew masih terpaku ke arah kertas berisi teks aneh itu "hyung, apa fikiranmu dan fikiranku sama?" kata Jonghyun sambil melirik ke arah Onew

"Flaming charisma almighty leader, young boy soul" gumam Onew sambil melirik ke arah Jonghyun

Sementara Taemin dan Minho menyidik-nyiidik amplopnya, mungkin ada nama pencipta dan judul lagu

"Hallo.. manager hyung ini Key.."

"Ne. Ada apa Key?"

"Tentang lirik lagu yang hyung berikan.. Siapa penciptanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan judul lagunya?"

"Lirik? Lirik yang mana?"

"Loh? Hyung kan tadi memberikan amplop yang berisi lirik lagu untuk kami nyanyikan, bukan?"

"Oh, itu lirik lagu? Aku fikir itu hanya surat dari fans.. karena disitu dituliskan 'to SHINING SHINee, from DARKNESS WORLD' begitu"

"Eh? Hyung? Apa tadi? Darkness?"

"Eh? Aku baru menyadarinya, jangan-jangan itu dari antifans.."

"Loh? Hyung.. mengapa hyung aneh hari ini? Hyung sedang sakit?"

"Aku sehat.. Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi secara langsung.. Supaya lebih enak"

"Ne.. Gomawo hyung.."

"Ne"

"TaemMinho.. Cooba cari tulisan 'to SHINING SHINee'!" kata Key yang habis menutup telponnya

"Eh? tak ada apa-apa disini, hyung.." kata Taemin sambil menatap ke arah Key dengan wajah keheranan

"Tidak ada tulisan apa-apa" tambah Minho

"Loh? lalu jika disitu tak tertulis apapun, bagaimana bisa manager hyung tau kalau itu untuk SHINee?" tanya Key keheranan

"Iya juga ya.." kata Taemin sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Dongsaeng-ah.. Tapi flaming charisma of almighty leader and youngest boy itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Onew pada 4 dongsaengnya

"Mana aku tau, hyung.." kata Key sambil mengangkat bahu

"Tapi jika itu maksudnya Minho, Key, Onew hyung dan Taemin.. Mengapa bling bling tidak disebutkan?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menatap ke empat member SHINee yang lain bergantian

"Mungkin nanti akan menjadi sangat tidak nyambung.." kata Taemin menerka-nerka

"Tapi, kalau itu memang untuk semua member SHINee, seharusnya Jonghyun hyung juga ada" kata Key

"Ne, tapi itu lirik yang sangat tidak masuk akal.. apa mungkin nanti kita bernyanyi sambil memintai nyawa orang lain?" kata Minho

Ding dong ~

"Aku yang buka" kata Key sambil jalan ke arah pintu masuk dorm

"Annyeong Key.."

"Annyeong hyung.. Masuk" Key menyuruh manager SHINee masuk

"Bagaimana dengan lirik ini hyung?" tanya Taemin pada managernya

"coba aku liat" manager membaca liriknya "sepertinya ini bukan lirik lagu.. memang kalian mempunyai keyakinan dari mana jika ini lirik lagu?" tanya manager

Kelima member saling berganti tatapan

"jika bukan lirik, lalu itu apa?" tanya Onew

"terror.." kata Taemin sambil membelalakan matanya

PLETAK "Ya! Taeminnie-ah.. Mana mungkin ada yang meneror kita?" kata Key yang habis menjitak Taemin

"Kan mungkin saja, hyung.. Hyung jahat sekali" kata Taemin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih sakit

"Ya! Sudah.. Jangan bertengkar saja" kata Onew

"sebentar.. kalian sudah lihat yang ini?"

_Cabut matamu_

_Iris telingamu_

_Potong jarimu_

_Penggal lehermu_

"tidak mungkin!!" teriak Jonghyun dengan mata terbelalak

"Jonghyun? Ada apa?" tanya manager menatap heran

"Tadi itu tidak ada, iya kan hyung?" jawab Jonghyun sambil menatap ke arah Onew. Onew mengangguk setuju

"Hyung.. Aku takut" kata Taemin sambil mendekat ke arah Key

"Tenang dulu dongsaeng-ah.. Mungkin ini hanya kejailan antifans" kata Key mencoba membuat Taemin lebih tenang

"Tak mungkin ini hanya sekedar kejailan atau keisengan antifans, karena tadi tulisan ini tak ada.. apa mungkin ini sekarang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja?" kata Onew

"Yasudah.. Kalian tak usah menganggap ini ada.. Anggap saja ini hanya kertas biasa, kalau perlu aku buang saja amplopnya, ya?" kata manager mencoba mendamaikan suasana

"Yasudah.. Itu lebih bagus, hyung" katta Taemin yang sedang memeluk Key

"Yasudah.. kalau begitu aku pamit, annyeong" manager berjalan ke arah pintu sambil membawa amplop yang berisi kertas misterius itu

"Annyeong" kata kelima member SHINee

*-*-*

Malam hari…

"Hyung, lirik itu bagaimana?" tanya Taemin yang sedang berbaring bersama Onew dan Minho

"Jangan dipik…" tanpa sempat Onew menjawab tiba-tiba

"kyaaaaa~~ pletak~ dugg~" terdengar dari kamar mandi

"Key!! Key!! Kenapa?" teriak Jonghyun sambil mengetok pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandi hening sejenak

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Taemin yang baru saja berlari dari kamar, diikuti dengan Minho serta Onew

"Dongsaeng? Ada apa?" tanya Onew

"Tadi Key berteriak, tetapi sekarang seolah-olah didalam kamar mandi ini kosong" keempat member SHINee saling bertatapan "KEEEEEYYYY!!!! JAWAB AKUU.. KAU MASIH ADA DISANA KAAAN?" teriak Jonghyun yang khawatir

"Hyuuung!!!! Kyaaaa~~ dorr dorr dorr~~ bukaa!! Tolong bukaaaaa!!!" teriak Key dari dalam kamar mandi sambil menggedor pintu

"Key hyuuung!! Kau kenapa?" tanya Taemin sambil nyoba membuka pintunya "hyung ini tidak bisa dibuka"

"dobrakk!!" kata Minho, keempat anak itu mengambil ancang-ancang

"dragg~~ hh hh hh" belum sempat keempat anak yang mengambil ancang-ancang mendobrak pintunya, tiba-tiba Key keluar dengan nafas tersengal

"Key hyung!" panggil Taemin

"ayo ke kamar dan ceritakan semuanya, Jonghyun, bawakan air minum ya" kata Onew sambil merangkul Key yang keliatan cape

Jonghyun mengambil minum, lalu mereka berlima jalan ke kamar

"Minum dulu Key.." kata Jonghyun "Tadi ada apa dongsaeng-ku?"

"hh hh ini hh surathh inihh" jawab Key sambil bernafas tersengal

"Amplop ini…" Onew ngambil amplop yang dipegang Key

"Hyung.. Itu kan…" Minho menahan omongannya

"i-itu… Aku takut hyuuung…" Taemin mendekat ke arah Onew dan memeluk Onew

"Tenang Taem.." kata Onew

"Tapi Key, tidak mungkin jika kamu teriak hanya gara-gara itu, coba ceritakan, tadi kamu kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun

"Tadi waktu aku masuk ke kamar mandi, aku liat ada amplop itu, waktu aku buka, tiba-tiba ada darah yang keluar dari cermin dengan bertuliskan _cabut matamu_.. aku berteriak, aku jatuh terbanting ke pintu.. lalu Jonghyun hyung mengetok-ngetok pintu dari luar, aku fikir ini hanya mimpi, aku memejamkan mata mencoba melupakan kejadian yang barusan.. waktu Jonghyun hyung teriak-teriak lagi, aku buka mata, ternyata tulisan bertinta darah itu masih ada, lalu aku berteriak lagi, aku membalik ke arah pintu.. tak lama kemudian aku menengok lagi ke arah cermin, tapi tulisannya udah tak ada lalu tiba-tiba pintunya bisa terbuka" jelas Key "Hyung, dongsaeng, Minho.. aku takut…"

"Key, kami juga takut.." balas Minho

"Sepertinya amplopnya lebih baik disimpan saja.. dari pada dibuang, nanti balik lagi dengan cara yang tragis seperti yang Key hyung alami" usul Taemin

"setuju" kata Jonghyun

*-*-*

Keesokan harinya.. pagi hari …

"hoaaam.. Key hyuung.. Sekarang libur kan?" Taemin bertanya pada Key, Key tidak juga menjawab "Key hyung.. Sekarang libur?" tidak juga ada jawaban, Taemin beranjak dari tidurnya dan tak sengaja menendang kaki Jonghyun ". Mianhae hyung"

"hati-hati dongsaeng-ah" jawab Jonghyun sambil membenahi bantalnya dan mengurung diri di selimutnya

"Ne.."

"Key hyuuung… Kau dimanaaa? Hoaaamm~~"

Taemin pergi ke dapur, ia duduk di meja makan

"Key hyung, apa itu kau?" Taemin melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri memunggungi Taemin.. orang itu tak menjawab Taemin "Hyung? Gambar di bajumu yang bagian punggung itu bagus sekali.." orang itu tidak membalik "Hyung?" Taemin ngucek-ngucek matanya "kyaaaaa~~" yang dia liat tadi ternyata bukan gambar dari baju yang orang itu pakai, tapi itu bolong yang penuh darah, bolong yang didalamnya tak terdapat jantung, usus, atau organ tubuh lainnya.. Taemin menutup matanya tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mendarat di bahunya, dan Taemin teriak kembali "Dongsaeng-ah tenang.." ternyata itu Key, Key memeluk dongsaengnya yang sedang merasa ketakutan "hyuung… aku takut"

"Kamu kenapa dongsaeng ah?"

"Key hyung dari mana tadi?"

"Aku di kamar tadi.. Wae?" jawab Key sambil menatap heran

"Hyung, mengapa tadi tidak menjawab waktu aku memanggil-manggil?"

"Memanggil? Tadi kan kamu langsung jalan keluar kamar, yang aku tau tadi kamu cuma menendang kaki Jonghyun hyung" jawab Key

"HYUNG!! MUNGKIN AKU MIMPI??" tanya Taemin dengan nada menaik

"berisik tau" kata Onew yang sedang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

"kyaaaa~~ hyuuuung!! Dibelakangmuuu" teriak Taemin sambil buru-buru menutup mata

"Wae, Taeminnieee?" tanya Onew

"ada laki-laki yang tadi, belakangnya BOLOOOONG!!" teriak Taemin yang sempat membuka mata sebentar tapi ditutup kembali karna ketakutan

"Minho-ah.. memang belakang kamu bolong?" tanya Onew sambil melihat ke arah Minho keheranan

"Hyung.. Mungkin si Taeminnie kesugesti gara-gara kejadian Key kemarin.." kata Minho sambil pergi ke arah dispenser

Taemin membuka mata "Minho hyung? Yang tadi Minho hyung ya? hehehe aku fikir tadi itu bukan hyung, karna model baju hyung hampir sama seperti orang yang tadi belakangnya bolong" jelas Taemin

"belakang bolong? Memang ada orang yang belakangnya bolong?" tanya Jonghyun sambil jalan ke arah dispenser untuk mengambil minum

"Taeminnie, kamu mimpi ya?" tanya Key

"Kalau di mimpi, hyung tak akan menanyakan hal itu padaku" kata Taemin, Key menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"lalu, tadi itu kamu kenapa?" tanya Onew sambil masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya

"AKU TAKUUUUUT~~!!!" teriak Taemin sambil melototin matanya

dragg "YA!! TAEMINNIE-AH!! Pagi-pagi begini sudah menyebabkan kegaduhan di dorm!!" teriak Onew yang ngebuka lagi pintu kamar mandinya lalu duduk di kursi meja makan "jadi tadi itu kamu kenapa?" tanya Onew yang tidak jadi ke kamar mandi. Minho dan Jonghyun ikut duduk bareng di meja makan

"kyaaaaa~ aku takut hyuuuung!!" teriak Taemin sambil menutup matanya

"Memang ada yang bolong lagi ya?" tanya Jonghyun

"kyaaaa~~" teriak Taem yang masih nutup mata

"Taeminnie-ah.. Bagaimana bisa kamu cerita kalau kamu terus-terusan teriak??!" kata Key dengan sedikit bentakan

"Mianhae hyung, aku masih ketakutan" Taemin mulai membuka matanya dan menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami dari mulai bangun tidur

Beberapa saat Taemin menjelaskannya

"mwo? Memang kamu meminta maaf? Aku rasa waktu itu kamu langsung jalan keluar kamar tanpa minta maaf.. aku juga tidak bilang apa-apa kok.." kata Jonghyun sambil mengerutkan kening

"Yang benar hyung?" tanya Key sambil melototin mata

"Iya.. Tadi Taem tidak mengatakan apapun.. dia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.. seeperti yang tidak membawa diri" jelas Jonghyun

"Tadi juga aku tidak mendengar Taem memanggil-manggil.." tambah Key

"Taem.. Kamu sedang sakit?" tanya Minho

"Hyung.. Itu tak mungkin!! Tadi aku benar-benar memanggil hyung dan meminta maaf pada Jonghyun hyung.." sanggah Taemin

Key memegang jidat Taemin "suhu badannya normal kok"

"Hyung.. aku tidak sakit" kata Taemin

"Waktu tadi kamu melihat orang yang belakangnya bolong itu kamu lihat ada tulisan tidak?" tanya Key penasaran

"tidak.. aku hanya melihat belakangnya bolong tanpa ada satupun organ tubuh yang menempel" jelas Taemin

Minho pergi ke kamar, mengambil sesuatu

"hyung, dongsaeng, Key.. Ini bagaimana?" Tanya Minho sambil mengacungkan amplop warna merah darah itu

"Coba buka.." perintah Key

"Isinya masih tetap yang kemmarin atau tidak?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran

"Tenang hyung.. Aku sedang mencoba membukanya" kata Minho yang sedang mencoba membuka amplopnya

"aaarrgh.. sakiiit" tiba-tiba Key meringis kesakitan

- b e r s a m b u n g -


	2. Chapter 2

"kenapa Key?" Minho berhenti membuka amplopnya

"aah hh hh hh hh sakit Min.. mataku.." kata Key sambil memegang matanya

"argh.." Minho melempar amplopnya ke meja

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Taemin

"Mian Key.. Aku tidak tahu" kata Minho sambil melototin amplopnya

"kenapa kamu minta maaf?" tanya Key heran

"lihat perekatnya!!" kata Minho sambil menunjuk amplopnya

Jonghyun penasaran lalu mengambil amplopnya "tidak ada yang aneh kok Min" katanya

Onew ikut-ikutan penasaran "coba liat" sambil narik amplopnya dari tangan Jonghyun

"arrgh!!" teriak Onew sambil memberikan amplopnya ke Taemin

"kyaaaaa~~~!!!" teriak Taemin sambil melempar amplopnya ke aarah Key

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Key ikut-ikutan teriak sambil melemparnya ke tengah meja

"Waeyo?" tanya Jonghyun heran lalu ia mengambil amplopnya

"bentuk perekatnya" kata Key

"Perekatnya? Bentuknya lonjong.. tidak ada yang janggal.." kata Jonghyun

"Kamu BUTA ya?" tanya Onew sambil melototin matanya

"Hyung!! Aku normal.. emang cuma lonjong kok.." kata Jonghyun sambil menyidik-nyidik bentuk perekatnya

"itu matanya KEY HYUUUNG!!!" kata Taemin sambil teriak

"APA?? MANA?? Aku tidak melihatnya!!" bentak Jonghyun

"Mengapa hyung satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Key heran

"BLING BLING" gumam Jonghyun

"bling bling?" tanya Key lagi

"mungkin gara-gara namanya Jonghyun, bling bling itu tidak disebutkan di kertas yang waktu itu.." kata Onew nerka-nerka

"Itu artinya, cuma hyung yang tak terlibat dengan mainan gila ini.." kata Key

"Hyung.. Selamat ya, hyung tak terlibat dengan ini, hyung beruntung" kata Minho sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Hyung.. Aku ingin tidur lagi.. Aku ke kamar ya" kata Taemin sambil pergi ke kamarnya

"Ne, mungkin itu akan membuatmu lebih baik" kata Onew

Keempat anak remaja yang sedang bersama di meja makan itu terdiam, masing-masing hanyut kedalam hayalannya

"Hyung, Minho.. Apa mungkin Taemin diperintahkan mengiris telinganya?" tanya Key lemas

"mungkin" jawab Onew sambil natap ke arah Key

"Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan kalian.." kata Jonghyun

"ng? bagaimana bisa hyung menyelamatkan kami jika hyung tidak bisa melihat semuanya? Hyung hanya bisa melihat tulisannya kan?" kata Minho. Semuanya diam lagi

"Sekarang, bagaimana bisa kita mencabut perekatnya jika nanti matanya Key ikut tercokel?" tanya Onew

"kyaaaaaaaa~~~" terdengar suara teriakan Taemin dari arah kamar

"Taeminnie-ah…" teriak Key sambil lari ke arah kamar tidur, yang lain menyusul

"Ya! Bangun Taem-ah!!" teriak Key sambil duduk di sisi Taemin yang kehilangan kesadaran

"Key, gotong ke kasur saja" usul Joonghyun sambil mencoba mengangkat Taemin

Beberapa saat kemudian Taemin terbangun

"Minho, tolong ambilkan minum di dapur" perintah Key, Minho pergi ke dapur

Belum 1 menit Minho pergi, kemudian Minho datang

"Minho.. sinikan air minumnya" kata Jonghyun yang merasa janggal karna tatapan Minho yang aneh sambil menarik gelas berisi air minum yang dipegang Minho

"kyaaaaa~~" teriak Onew, Key, dan Taemin

"Ya! Kalian kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun cemas

"Hyung!! Itu darah jari-jari Minho!!" teriak Key

"Apa-apaan kamu ini? Ini air bening!! Air bening yang biasa kalian minum!!" balas Jonghyun

"Bukan Jong-ah!! Itu darah!! Gelas itu isinya darah!" kata Onew

"Minho hyung.. Jari-jarimu pergi kemana?" tanya Taemin sambil menatap ke arah jari Minho yang tersisa hanyalah jari kelingking dan jempolnya

"maksud kamu apa Taemin? Jari-jari Minho biasa saja.. tidak ada yang aneh.." diam sejenak "Minho-ah, mengapa kamu menatap aku kosong begitu? Flaming charisma kamu kemana?"

Dengan tatapan kosong Minho mengambil gelasnya. Minho meminum air yang ada di gelasnya

"Ya! Minho!! Kamu gila! Jangan minum darah!!" bentak Key

Minho berhenti minum, ia tersenyum 'setan', lalu pergi keluar kamar, belum 1 detik dia tutup pintunya "aaargh" teriak Minho dari arah dapur

"Minho..!! Hyung jaga Taemin" kata Key sambil lari ke arah dapur

"Ya! Minho ada apa?" tanya Key cemas melihat Minho tergeletak di lantai dengan nafas tidak teratur

"Key, hh hantunya hh menyuruhhhku untuk hh memothhong jari telunjukhh, tengahh dan manishh" kata Minho dengan nafas yang tidak teratur

"Apa?" bentak Key sambil melototin mata

"aargh~~" teriak Minho yang melihat darah segar mengalir dari matanya Key. Tapi perlahan darahnya hilang lagi

"Ada apa lagi Minho?" tanya Key yang kaget karna Minho tiba-tiba berteriak

"ta-ta-tadi dhhari matamu hh ke-keluar darah.." jawabnya terbata

"Kerjaan hantu itu, mataku baik-baik saja kan.. Ayo ke kamar" dua anak itu pergi ke kamar dengan dua gelas air minum di tangan Key

"Minho kenapa?" tanya Onew sesampainya Key dan Minho di kamar

"tadi waktu aku mulai menyalakan dispenser, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keluar itu bukan air putih, tapi air darah, darah itu mengalir membanjiri lantai dan membentuk kata-kata, potong jarimu, dan tiba-tiba ada jari kelingking dan jempol muncul dari dalam dispenser" jelas Minho

"tragis sekali" kata Onew

"Taem, tadi kamu kenapa?" tanya Key

"tadi waktu aku masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba lampu mati, dan aku melihat ada cahaya merah di dinding yang membentuk tulisan 'iris telingamu', lalu aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Key hyung waktu dia di kamar mandi, mungkin saja aku sudah tidur lalu aku mimpi.. ternyata waktu aku buka mata tiba-tiba ada orang botak di depanku dengan kondisi telinganya yang ter-iris, dan aku teriak karna aku takut.. sesudah itu aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi" cerita Taemin

Semua orang diam. Jonghyun terlihat berfikir

"kalau Minho dari tadi tetap ada di dapur, lalu siapa yang tadi kesini bawa air putih?" tanya Jonghyun

"Hyung.. Itu bukan air putih.. Tapi darah!!" bentak Key

"Sudahlah mungkin karna Jonghyun tak tertulis jadi dia tak bisa melihat hal-hal aneh yang kita liat, Key.." kata Onew, Key menundukan kepala

"mian hyung"

"ja-jangan-jangan…" kata Onew menahan kata-katanya, lalu dia melirik keempat dongsaengnya

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Taemin

"Aku harus memenggal kepalaku?" kata Onew menundukan kepalanya

"Ya! Hyung!! Jangan bodoh! Hyung tak perlu melakukannya!" bentak Key

"Pertama Key, mencabut mata.. Kedua Taemin, mengiris telinga.. Ketiga Minho, memotong jari.. Keempat Onew hyung, memenggal leher?" tanya Jonghyun. Semuanya hanya terdiam

"Tapi kita tidak perlu melakukan hal itu kan?" kata Key lemas

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Minho sama lemasnya

Ding dong ~

"Aku yang buka" kata Key sambil jalan ke arah pintu

"Annyeong Key" sapa orang di balik pintu

"kyaaaa~~ mata noona?!!" teriakan Key membuat tamu itu terkejut

"Key, ada apa?" tanya tamu itu

Key jatuh ke lantai menundukan kepalanya

"Hyung!" teriak Taemin yang segera lari ke arah Key, lalu memeluk Key

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Taemin, lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya

"Noona?? Kyaaaaa~~ Noona telinga mu hilang!! Noona kenapa berani mengiris telingamu yang berharga?" tanya Taemin sambil berdiri

"Taem? Kenapa? Telingaku baik-baik saja" kata si tamu

"Key kenapa? Taeyeon noona? Ada apa?" tanya Jonghyun yang baru gabung

"Taeyeon noona?" tanya Key sambil mendongakan kepala lalu berdiri dari duduknya

"kau Taeyeon noona? kenapa noona cokel mata noona yang indah itu? Noona kenapa?" tanya Key sambil menggoyangkan badannya Taeyeon

"Key hentikan!! Taeyeon noona tidak mencokel matanya!!" bentak Jonghyun

Key melepaskan genggamannya

"aaaaaaaaaarrgh!! Noona lehermu?" teriak Onew yang baru datang sudah melihat kepala Taeyeon yang terpisah dari tubuhnya

"noona, jarimuu!! Noona gilaaaa" teriak Minho yang juga baru datang melihat jari Taeyeon hilang dan hanya darah yang tergenang di pintu dorm SHINee yang keluar lewat tangan Taeyeon yang sudah tak berjari itu

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sooyoung yang tiba-tiba nongol di pintu

"aaarrrgh!!!!!!" teriak Key, Minho, Onew, dan Taemin yang melihat Sooyoung dengan keadaan yang tak semestinya, kepalanya terpisah dari badannya dan ia sendiri memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang tanpa jari dan mata yang bolong serta telinganya yang teriris mengalirkan darah segar

"Ya! Kalian kenapa?" bentak Sooyoung, sementara Taeyeon dan Jonghyun heran melihat muka keempat anak SHINee tiba-tiba pucat

CLAP "aaaaaargh" teriak ketujuh anak yang ada di dorm SHINee itu karna lampu tiba-tiba mati

"Tenang semuanya!!" teriak Jonghyun dan CLAP lampu kembali menyala

"aigoo tadi sangat menakutkan" kata Taemin yang melihat Taeyeon dan Sooyoung kembali ke bentuk semula

"Noona? Kau tidak mencokel matamu yang indah itu kan?" tanya Key

"Key-ah mana mungkin aku melukai diri sendiri.." kata Taeyeon sambil menyentuh pundak Key

"Memangnya kalian kenapa? Melihat kita seperti melihat hantu saja?" tanya Sooyoung

"Lebih baik noona-noona masuk dulu.." kata Onew sambil jalan ke sofa empuk

"Jadi tadi kalian itu kenapa sih?" tanya Taeyeon penasaran

"Jadi begini noona…" kelima member SHINee menceritakan pengalaman buruknya

Beberapa lama kemudian, setelah mereka selesai bercerita

"Amplop? Jangan-jangan…" kata Sooyoung menahan kata-katanya lalu melirik ke arah Taeyeon

Tanpa melirik balik ke arah Sooyoung, Taeyeon sudah tau maksud yang mau disampaikan Sooyoung

"Amplop merah yang pernah menerror SoShi 2 bulan kemarin.. Iya.. Tepat 2 bulan kemarin" kata Taeyeon

"Benar noona pernah di terror oleh amplop itu?" tanya Taemin sambil melotot

"Lalu, bagaimana cara keluar dari permainan gila ini?" tanya Key

"Waktu itu, aku, Taeng unnie, Seohyun dan Hyoyeon unnie yang terkena terror.. Kalimatnya seperti ini 'dancer of food god leader, and young girl' kira-kira begitu katanya" kata Sooyoung

"kedengaran tidak menakutkan, kata-katanya.. lanjutkan noona" kata Taemin

"jadi caranya begini… ayo ambil amplop merah itu" perintah Taeyeon

Minho pergi ke kamar untuk mencari amplop itu

"ini dia" kata Minho, lalu ia kembali duduk di dekat teman-temannya

"Apa kalian ada kertas panduannya? Dulu di SoShi ada kertas panduan untuk menyelesaikan terror ini" tanya Taeyeon

"Panduan? Tidak ada" jawab Onew

"Berarti kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cara kita sendiri" kata Sooyoung

"Perekatnya bentuk apa?" tanya Taeyeon yang tak bisa melihat bentuk perekatnya karna ia bukan peserta dari terror amplop itu

"itu mata.." kata Taemin

"siapa yang diterror untuk mencabut mata?" tanya Taeyeon lagi sambil melirik ke arah Key, seolah tau bahwa Key-lah yang diterror untuk mencabut matanya

"aku.." kata Key

"Key, tusuk jarimu.. jika keluar darah, teteskan darah itu ke perekatnya" perintah Taeyeon

"NOONA GILA!!" bentak Key

"terserah.. semua keselamatan ketiga temanmu yang lain ada di tanganmu saat ini.. dulu juga aku melakukan itu Key" kata Sooyoung

"baiklah" kata Key sambil menundukan kepalanya

"aku ambil jarumnya" kata Jonghyun. Ia mengambilnya dan kembali ke dekat teman-temannya

"Lakukan Key! Buktikan bahwa kau lebih berani dariku" perintah Sooyoung

"Baik.. Hyung.. jarumnya"

"Ini"

JOSSH Key menusuk jari telunjuk kirinya "tidak keluar darah" kata Key

- b e r s a m b u n g -


	3. Chapter 3

"coba yang kanan" perintah Sooyoung

"hmm ne.."

Key kembali menusukan jarumnya ke telunjuknya

"argh.. Kali ini terasa sakit.." kali ini usahanya tidak sia-sia. Telunjuk Key berhasil mencucurkan darah

"cepat, teteskan ke perekatnya!!" perintah Taeyeon

TES. TES. TES

DRAGG WOOSH tiba-tiba jendela dorm terbuka dan angin bertiup kencang

"argh mataku sepertinya kelilipan" kata Key sambil mengucek matanya

"Lihat!! Mata Key hyung tidak lagi ada di amplop itu!" Kata Taemin

"Ne~" kata Onew lalu meraih amplopnya

"Mengapa gelap?" tanya Key

"kyaaaaa~~" teriak Jonghyun, Taemin, Onew dan Minho

"MATAMU KEY!!" teriak Onew

"Tenang oppa!! Matanya akan baik-baik saja.. percaya padaku oppa.." kata Sooyoung

BRUG tubuh Key melemas dan tiba-tiba terjatuh

"Key-ah!" teriak Jonghyun

"Di alam lain ia akan menemukan petunjuk mengenai pelepasan terror yang kedua.. Tenang saja, dia akan selamat" kata Sooyoung

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jonghyun

"menunggu Key kembali dari alam sana" kata Taeyeon

***

- KEY -

aigoo.. Pusing sekali.. ah? Apa itu? Aku mendekati kedua benda berbentuk bulat melayang dan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Ah? Itu mata, ne. Tepat sekali, itu adalah mata. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Perlahan dari mata itu terbentuk manusia, lama-lama aku mengenali wajah, postur tubuh, dan suaranya..

"Kim Kibum"

ia memanggilku. Aku menjawabnya "Ne. Kau siapa?"

aku menanyakannya karna aku rasa ada yang janggal dari dirinya.

"aku adalah kau.. Key" jawabnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ne, wajah, postur tubuh, dan suaranya memang benar-benar aku. Tapi apa mungkin ada aku di hadapanku sedangkan aku ada disini.

"ayo ikut aku" tadinya aku bermaksud menanyakan apa yang ia maksud, tetapi ia mengajaku pergi ke suatu tempat, lebih baik aku mengikutinya.

"ambil gulungan itu, lalu kembalilah ke asalmu dengan cara mencari cahaya yang datang dari arah langit di sekitar sini" perintahnya.

Aku mulai berjalan ke arah gulungan yang ditunjuknya. Aku sudah menggenggam gulungannya.

"ini maksudmu?" aku bertanya pada diriku yang satunya, tetapi aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ternyata ia sudah lenyap. Mungkin memang ini gulungan yang Key maksud. Aku segera mencari cahaya yang dimaksudnya. Ah! Itu dia! Aku melihatnya. Ne, aku benar-benar melihatnya. Aku mendekati cahaya itu. Disana aku melihat ada Onew hyung, Minho, dan juga Taeminnie.

Mereka meminta tolong padaku "Hyung selamatkan aku" terdengar suara lembutnya yang khas.

Ne, dia dongsaeng-ku yang kusayangi.

"Pasti! Pasti Taeminnie-ah!" balasku sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Tiba-tiba aku kembali ke alam ku yang asli, dan melihat wajah-wajah cemas dari Hyung, Minho dan Taemin.

***

"Hyung, kau cepat sekali! Tidak sampai 5 menit kami menunggumu" kata Taemin dengan wajah sumringah

"cepat? Aku fikir, aku lama sekali ada di alam yang berbeda itu" balas Key

"sudah-sudah tidak usah mengurusi hal yang seperti itu. Buka gulungannya" perintah Taeyeon

"eh ngomong-ngomong ada makanan tidak? Aku lapar" tanya Sooyoung

"Dasar noona.. Ambil saja di kulkas" kata Taemin

Sooyoung pergi ke dapur. Sementara Taeyeon dan yang lain sedang membaca gulungan terror itu.

"Darah!! Aku butuh darah! Darah!!"

"Hanya tertulis seperti ini? Kalau begini apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Key

"Darah orang kedua. Siapa diantara kalian yang melihat hal aneh untuk yang kedua kali?" tanya Taeyeon

"Taemin" jawab Onew

"Ne, aku orang keduanya" balas Taemin

"coba kalian lihat, apa disini ada gambar telinganya?" tanya Taeyeon

"ada, disebelah sini." Kata Minho sambil menyentuh gambar telinganya

"jangan sentuh!!" larang Taeyeon. Tapi ia terlambat memberitahukannya. Tangan Minho keburu menyentuh telinganya

"memang kenapa noona?" tanya Key

"Minho peserta keberapa?" tanya Taaeyeon

"ketiga" jawab Minho

"fiuhh. Untung kau bukan keempat. Karna jika kamu menyentuh salah satu gambar dari organ tubuh peserta lain itu berarti kamu harus mengeluarkan darahmu dari organ tubuhmu yang diterror juga" jelas Taeyeon

"MWO? Tadi aku sudah menyentuh mata Key yang ada di alat perekatnya itu juga.. apa aku harus mengeluarkan darah dari keenam jariku?" tanya Minho

"tidak. Hanya tiga" jawab Taeyeon

"noona tahu mengenai itu dari mana?" tanya Jonghyun

"waktu itu. Fany iseng mencari buku tentang mistery di sebuah perpustakaan, ia mendapatkan buku panduan itu, dan tanpa melihat isinya ia langsung saja membawa bukunya ke dorm SoShi. Ternyata di dalamnya ada amplop itu. Setelah SoShi berhasil keluar dari jeratan terror itu, amplop yang kini berada di tangan kalian juga menerror SuJu, DBSK, dan F(X). Di SuJu, orang yang kena terror itu Heechul oppa, Ryeowook oppa, Leeteuk oppa, dan Yesung oppa. Di DBSK hanya Junsu oppa yang tidak diterror. Di F(X) hanya Amber yang tidak di terror. Dan sekarang kalian hanya Jonghyun yang tidak diterror. Dan kita hanya tinggal menunggu terror selanjutnya" terang Taeyeon

"jadi semua ini berawal dari…" Minho menahan perkataannya

"Ne, semua ini berawal dari SoShi.. Stephanie Hwang.. Ia yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi" tambah Taeyeon

"Jangan menyalahkan SoShi dan juga Fany noona.." kata Taemin

"ah sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan"

"hmm enak-enak makanan punya kalian" kata Sooyoung yang baru datang dari dapur

"ah dasar shiksin" kata Taeyeon

"jadi sekarang aku harus menusuk jariku untuk meneteskan darah ke telinga itu?" tanya Taemin

"Tepat sekali" jawab Taeyeon

Taemin mulai menusuk tangannya, dan meneteskan darahnya ke gambar telinga tersebut

"ah" Taemin mulai melemas dan tidak sadarkan diri

***

- TAEMIN -

Apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini? Haruskah aku mencari gulungan yang sama persis dengan yang ditemukan oleh Key hyung? Ah sebaiknya aku menyusuri tempat ini dulu. Hem tempatnya memang menyeramkan, namun aku tidak takut. Aku adalah laki-laki pemberani. Ne, laki-laki pemberani hwaiting Taeminnie!! Aku mulai berjalan lagi

"Taemin-ah, cari kotaknya" aku mendengar suaraku sendiri.

"Ne, kau Taemin kedua ya?" tanyaku polos, karna aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini

"Taemin-ah aku bukan Taemin kedua, tapi aku adalah Taemin. Taemin tidak ada dua, Taemin hanya ada satu. Taemin yang satu itu adalah Taemin yang hebat, Taemin yang bisa menyelamatkan temannya dari bahaya." Kata Taemin yang aku anggap adalah Taemin kedua itu

"baiklah. Lalu mengapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku pada Taemin

"Jika kamu memang benar-benar mau menyelamatkan teman-temanmu, coba cari kotak di sekitar sini, dan pulanglah melewati pintu sebelah sana" perintahnya

"baiklah Taeminnie-ah" kataku dan dia tersenyum

Baik, yang di sebelah sana! Aku pergi ke kotak itu dan mengambil kotak itu. Aku melihat sekeliling, tak ada seorangpun disana. Aku memutuskan untu langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Ya! Teman-teman, aku pulang!! Aku membuka pintunya.

***

"Ya! Taeminnie-ah!" panggil Key

"Hyung, aku berhasil, ini kotaknya. Eh? Tapi bagaimana kotak ini bisa mendarat di tanganku?" tanya Taemin sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"tadi sewaktu kau tak sadarkan diri, barang itu tiba-tiba muncul" jelas Heechul

"oh, begitu.. eh? Ada Heechul hyung dan Leeteuk hyung disini?" balas Taemin

"hehe ne. Aku dipanggil oleh Taeyeon" jelas Leeteuk

"lalu? Sekarang giliranku kan?" tanya Minho

"Sebentar dulu, Heechul oppa, bagaimana waktu itu?" tanya Taeyeon

"Tusuk jarimu, teteskan darahmu ke lubang kunci kotak itu" jelas Heechul

"Berarti aku harus menusuk ketiga jariku sekaligus atas hukumanku menyentuh mata Key dan telinga Taemin?" tanya Minho

"benar" jawab Taeyeon

Minho menusuk ketiga jarinya. TES TES TES

Brug

***

- MINHO -

Ini giliranku! Aku harus menyelamatkan teman-temanku. Teman-temanku yang sangat aku sayangi. Eh? Itu siapa? Sepertinya aku mengenali orang yang terlihat COOL itu.

"Minho? Ayo selamatkan temanmu." Perintahnya

"Mengapa kau terlihat seperti aku? Kau COOL sekali ya" kataku yang heran karna ada diriku yang lain di dunia ini

"kekeke Minho-ah, ambil papan itu. Dan pulanglah ke alamu." Perintahnya lagi. Mengapa ia selalu memerintahku? Dasar plagiat wajahku

"Tunggu dulu. Apa mungkin kau kembaranku yang sudah meninggal sejak bayi makanya aku tidak pernah mengetahuimu?" tanyaku padanya

"hehehe Minho-ah, kau tidak punya kembaran. Aku hanyalah dirimu yang satunya lagi. Sudahlah ayo selamatkan teman-temanmu, ambil papan itu" aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya 'dirimu yang satunya lagi' aku hanya terdiam disana.

"Ya! Minho-ah ka harus segera menyelamatkan teman-temanmu!" Perintahnya lagi. Aku pergi dari situ dan mulai mencari papan yang dimaksudkan untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanku yang berharga itu.

Ne, ini dia. Ketemu! Lalu bagaimana caraku pulang? Wossssh tiba-tiba ada angin kencang disertai cahaya silau yang muncul dari papan itu dan…

***

"Minho! Kau berhasil!" teriak Onew setelah Minho sadarkan diri

"Hyung.. sekarang giliranmu kan?" tanya Minho seraya berusaha membangunkan dirinya sendiri

"Ne, Leeteuk hyung.. bagaimana caranya?" tanya Onew

"Kali ini kau harus benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawamu Onew.."

"aku siap demi dongsaeng-dongsaengku" kata Onew semangat

"Teteskan juga darahmu ke papan itu" perintah Leeteuk

"hwaiting hyung!" teriak Key menyemangati Onew

Onew mulai meneteskan darahnya TES TES TES

Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Taeyeon, Teukie hyung.. mengapa tak ada effect-nya? Apa ini artinya aku gagal?" tanya Onew sambil menatapi lukanya dengan penuh keputus asa-an

"Tidak! Hyung tidak boleh gagal memasuki ruangan yang sudah ketiga dongsaengku masuki!" bentak Jonghyun

"Tidak! Belum! Onew belum gagal, ambilkan gelas!! Cepat!" perintah Leeteuk sedikit menaikan nadanya

"Ne. Sebentar Teukie-ah" kata Heechul sambil buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapur

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Ini gelasnya" kata Heechul sambil menyerahkan gelasnya ke Leeteuk

TES TES TES

Beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari ujung papan itu

"Ini.. Minum ini dongsaeng-ah" kata Leeteuk sambil memberikan gelasnya pada Onew

"maksud hyung? Aku harus meminum ini?" tanya Onew sambil meneguk ludahnya

"iya. Jika kamu ingin semua selamat" kata Taeyeon

"baiklah" Gluk Gluk Gluk Onew meminum darah itu

***

- ONEW -

Aku adalah peserta terakhir. Ini saatnya aku berurusan dengan…

"Jinki" terdengar suara yang benar-benar aku hafal, suara lembut itu.

"Siapa kau ini?" tanyaku karna terkejut melihat diriku ada di hadapanku saat ini

"Aku jiwamu yang lain" apa? Aku harus berrurusan dengan jiwaku yang lain?

"Cari amplop itu sampai ketemu lalu kau tempelkan jarimu yang berdarah bekas tusukan jarum itu ke perekat amplopnya" perintahnya.

Aku mulai mencari amplop merah itu. Sudah agak-agak lama aku mencarinya, tapi tidak juga ketemu. Tapi aku harus berjuang demi dongsaeng-dongsaengku yang menyayangiku dan juga kusayangi. Ayo LEE JINKI hwaiting! Ah apa itu? Cahaya menyilaukan itu bisa membuat mataku rusak. Hmm tapi perlahan cahaya itu hilang. Tapi, sepertinya disana ada sesuatu.

AMPLOPNYA!! Ne. Benar itu amplopnya. Aku segera mendatangi tempat itu. Ini dia. Aku segera menempelkan jariku yang terluka ke perekat amplopnya. Ah apa itu? Aaargh aku tak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu!! Apakah itu yang akan dongsaengku terima jika aku tidak berhasil kali ini? Dongsaengku dapat hukuman memenggal kepalanya sendiri? TIDAK itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Tapi mengapa tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun? Padahal aku sudah menempelkan jariku ini, apa mungkin aku harus meneteskan darah lagi? Ne. mungkin itu yang harus kulakukan. Aku mencari alat yang bisa kutusukan. Ah? Tadi Key yang dipenggal, setelah ia dipenggal, sekarang Taemin? Apa mungkin ini adalah waktu? Ah jangan-jangan aku harus berhasil meneteskan darahku lagi sebelum giliran kepalaku dipenggal tiba? Nah itu dia! Aku langsung menemukannya, jarumnya. Aargh ini memang sakit, tapi demi semua orang yang kusayangi, aku lakukan ini. Hampir giliran Minho dan…

- b e r s a m b u n g -


	4. Chapter 4 end

"Onew hyung, kau berhasil!!" kata Taemin sambil memeluk Onew

"Bagus! Good job dongsaeng-ah" kata Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundaknya

CLAP "aargh" teriak semua orang yang ada disana

Beberapa saat kemudian CLAP

"fiuhh"

"ah barang-barangnya hilang" kata Key sambil melihat ke sekeliling

"kerja sama yang bagus dongsaeng-ah" kata Heechul

"hwaiting!!" kata Taeyeon sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"menjadi leader memang pekerjaan yang berat" kata Onew

"Ne. Kita harus menjaga dongsaeng-dongsaeng kita" tambah Taeyeon

"benar sekali" balas Leeteuk

"Tapi, ternyata terror ini tidak terlalu mengerikan" kata Key

"Bagimu tidak mengerikan. Tapi di alamku itu mengerikan. Aku melihat kepala Key dan Taemin dipenggal, saat giliran Minho aku keburu berhasil kabur dari tempat itu" jelas Onew

"MWO? LEHERKU? DIPENGGAL?" tanya Key seraya membelalakan matanya

"Ne, seperti itulah, waktu itu aku hanya sempat melihat Ryeowook dipenggal" kata Leeteuk

"kalau aku sudah hampir semuanya, tinggal aku sendiri yang dipenggal, tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil" kata Taeyeon

"Bagaimana dengan Victoria noona? Dia melihat siapa saja yang dipenggal?" tanya Taemin

"kalau tidak salah ia sudah melihat Krystal.." kata Taeyeon seraya mengingat-ingat

"bukan unnie.. tapi Sulli juga, kalau tidak salah Sulli peserta ketiga, berarti dia sama seperti unnie" balas Sooyoung

"Sulli peserta ketiga, tetapi Victoria berhasil keluar pada saat pemenggalan Sulli dimulai" tambah Leeteuk

"Sudahlah.. mengapa jadi membahas kasus F(X)?" kata Onew

"Minnie duluan" kata Key

DRAG

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Jonghyun heran, dia pun pergi ke pintu. Namun naas, nasib Jonghyun saat itu benar-benar tidak beruntung

"aaargh" teriak Jonghyun kesakitan karna terbanting ke tembok akibat tubrukan hebat yang ia alami

"hiaaat ciatt!! Aku dengar kalian dapat terror? Ada yang terluka diantara kalian berempat? Bagaimana dengan pemain bola kita? Sehat-sehat saja? Tukang masak? Penari kita bagaimana? Leader dubu bagaimana?" tanya Changmin yang baru datang tiba-tiba nyerocos

"ada yang mau aku masakan sesuatu? Oh! Bagaimana Key? Baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka akibat hantu-hantunya tidak?" tanya Jaejoong yang sama-sama baru datang

"aku terluka!!" teriak Jonghyun dari mulut dorm SHINee

"JongJong-ah!" Changmin langsung pergi ke pintu dorm, diikuti Jaejoong

Mereka berdua menggotong Jonghyun ke ruang tengah

"Leeteuk hyung!! Taeyeon! Sooyoung!! Awaaas! Ada yang terluka!" teriak Jaejoong

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk seraya beranjak dari duduknya

"hyung!! Jonghyun terluka!!" bentak Changmin. Semua orang terdiam sejenak. Hero dan Max menatap ke arah Jonghyun yang mencoba untuk beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

"heheheh Mianhae hyung.. dongsaeng.." Changmin hanya nyengir melihat semua orang yang disana menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong dan Changmin

"HEROOOO!!!! MAAAAX!!!!" teriak Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"HYUUUUNG!!!!" teriak anak-anak SHINee

"OPPAAAA!!" teriak Sooyoung dan Taeyeon

"KALIAN BERDUAAAAA!!!! MAU MEMBUAT KERUSUHAN YAA?" teriak anak-anak sedorm kompak

Jaejoong dan Changmin cuma nyengir dan buru-buru ngacir keluar.

Di luar dorm SHINee.

"Hyung.. Mengapa kita diusir? Kan kita mau membantu mereka?" tanya Changmin

"sepertinya terrornya sudah selesai, dan kita terlalu sibuk mengurusi Jonghyunnie, padahal yang kena terror kan Onew, Key, Minho, dan Taemin" jelas Jaejoong

"memang susah menjadi orang baik" kata Changmin

"Ne. Begitulah. Sabar saja ya dongsaeng-ah"

"yasudah kita kembali ke dorm saja ya hyung"

"iya"

"I got you~~" Changmin berjalan sambil menyanyi

"Under my skin~~" tambah Jaejoong

Di dalam dorm SHINee.

"Mereka dasar.. ckck padahal sunbae kita, tapi tingkah lakunya amat menganehkan" kata Leeteuk

"Sama anehnya seperti Super Junior –T dan Happy ya hyung?" tanya Taemin dengan polosnya

Leeteuk dan Heechul menatap tajam ke arah Taemin

"Kalian mem…" tanpa sempat Taemin meneruskan omongannya tiba-tiba tangan Key yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya Taemin

"Minnie-ah hentikan!!" bisik Key

"hem sudah yuk kita pulang saja ke dorm." Ajak Sooyoung

"yasudah ayo.. annyeong SHINee" kata Taeyeon

"annyeong dongsaeng-ah" kata Leeteuk dan Heechul

"annyeong sunbae ah" kata Key

"Terror ini sangat melelahkan ya" kata Onew

"iya, tapi kenapa Sulli tidak ikut datang ke sini ya? Padahal kan dia ikut di terror juga. Mengapa tidak ada anggota F(X) yang mengunjungi kita?" kata Taemin

"ehem.. Ya! Ya! Taeminnie-ah kau menyukai Sulli ya?" tanya Key sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taemin

"Tidak hyung!" jawab Taemin

"atau Krystal?" tanya Key lagi

"Tidak kok hyung.."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrgh~~~" terdengar suara teriakan Minho dan Jonghyun dari dapur

"kalian kenapa? Ada hantu lagi?" tanya Onew sambil lari ke arah dapur, diikuti Key dan Taemin

"MAKANAN KITA HILAAANG!!" teriak Jonghyun lagi. Terdiam sejenak, kelima anak itu saling berganti tatapan

"SOOYOUNG NOONAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak kelima anak SHINee.

"Pantas saja tadi dia mengajak pulang duluan.. Rupanya tidak mau ketahuan kalau dia yang merampas makanan kita ya?" kata Taemin sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Ayo ke dorm SoShi!! Kita pinta hak kita!!" tambah Taemin

"Taeminnie-ah sudahlah, nanti kita beli saja lagi" kata Key, Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Jangan-jangan, niat mereka datang kesini memang mau meminta makannan lagi.." kata Onew menerka-nerka

Di dorm SoShi

"kekeke, unnie aku berhasil mencuri ini" kata Sooyoung sambil mengeluarkan makanan dari kantongnya

"ah dasar shikshin.. kau ini memalukan sekali.. itu kan punya SHINee" kata Taeyeon. Sooyoung nyengir dan tiba-tiba mata semua orang menatap tajam sang shikshin

"Jangan-jangan kau memakan habis persediaan makanan milik SHINee ya?" tanya Jessica

"kekeke begitulah" jawab Sooyoung seraya membuka bungkusan snack yang ia curi

"CHOI SOOYOUNG!!!! MEMALUKAN!!" teriak anak se-dorm

Di dorm F(X)

"oh, benarkah oppa?" tanya Luna yang sedang ditelfon seseorang

"iya, tapi mereka sudah selamat" saut orang dibalik telfon

"oh syukurlah oppa, terima kasih infonya" Luna menyimpan gagang telfonnya

"Menurut Heechul oppa, SHINee juga kena terror, tadi SuJu dan SoShi berkumpul di dormnya SHINee, tapi tidak semuanya. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong oppa dan Changmin oppa hanya mengacau acara disana" jelas Luna

"APA? Kenapa si Heechul oppa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku kan ingin ikut ke dorm SHINee"

"Oh, Sulli.. kau ingin melihat Taemin oppa ya?" tanya Krystal menatap tajam temannya itu

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin lihat bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan terrornya" balas Sulli

"Ah masa??" tanya Krystal semakin menatap tajam

"Ah bilang saja kau juga ingin bertemu Key oppa, iya kan?" tanya Sulli membalas tatapan tajamnya Krystal, Krystal hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya

Di dorm DBSK

"Hyung, SHINee selamat?" tanya Yoochun

"Ne, hanya Jonghyun yang tidak selamat" jawab Jaejoong

"apa? JongJong tidak selamat?" tanya Yunho

"Ne" jawab Changmin polos

"Bukannya JongJong tidak kena terror?" tanya Junsu heran

"Memang tidak kena terror, tapi dia bertabrakan dengan kami di pintu dorm SHINee, sehingga dia terbentur ke tembok.." jelas Jaejoong

"Tragis sekali" balas Junsu

- s e l e s a i -


End file.
